


年岁

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 轻轻的风，轻轻的梦，轻轻的昏昏沉沉；淡淡的云，淡淡的梦，淡淡的年年岁岁。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905
Kudos: 3





	年岁

**Author's Note:**

> -现背   
> -一时兴起的随笔

1

把手机从口袋里拿出来的时候不小心带出了什么东西，轻飘飘地掉在地上，低头看了一眼，是一张拍立得。 

印着卡通图案的橙色相纸，相片里分别坐在桌子对面的两个人，背景里好像随时都冒着烟火气的餐馆。 

在相机过度的曝光下显得有些模糊。 

但属于记忆里的那份却无比清晰。 

一想到这，他赶紧蹲下身把那张薄薄的相纸捡了起来，轻轻抖落上面沾着的灰尘。 

要是让那哥哥看到，又得说自己什么了。 

一边的友人看他像捧着什么稀世珍宝一样小心翼翼，打趣道，“重要的人送的吗？” 

“是啊。” 

他把那张拍立得细心擦拭干净，拿出钱包把它夹在了里面，坦荡地笑了笑。 

2

“咔嚓——” 

他一直觉得拍立得按下快门之后的白光异常刺眼，包括所有长枪短炮般的摄像设备。 

不绝于耳的快门声伴随着晃眼的闪光灯，不知道一直对强光敏感的自己是怎么从最开始的会下意识闭眼成长为现在的淡然处之。 

但是好像现在的自己不需要担心这个。 

因为自己没看着镜头啊。 

“呀，你怎么又这样。” 

坐在对面的哥哥接过工作人员拍好并甩过的相纸，低头扫了一眼便笑了，伸手递给了他，语气里满是无奈。 

“我们的合照不一直是这样的吗？” 

他说得理直气壮，还不忘补了一句，“要是不这样，饭们会奇怪的。” 

“哦，原来只是为了饭们吗？” 

那人眯起了凤眸，朝自己危险地横了一眼。 

毫无威慑力，像幼猫装腔作势地露出自己的小利爪，一点也不可怕，反而很可爱。 

“你知道的啊，”他手肘搁在桌上桌子，撑着下巴，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面的哥哥，看着那双藏在发尾里慢慢变红的耳尖，“如果只是为了饭们，我为什么要看你呢？” 

3

“把照片给我。” 

“为什么啊，我还没看够。” 

“……” 

他从小就有一百种方法让他哥语塞，而对于应付因为害羞而突然来的小脾气他更是得心应手。总有人说十几年如一日地做一件事很容易倦怠，但是十五年也这么过来了，他不觉得疲倦，对方也没表现出烦。 

他看着对面的哥哥扣了扣指甲，悄悄侧头扫了几眼附近的工作人员，确定大家都在休息时间里各干各的时，回过头用只有他们两个人才能听清的声音，轻声道，“人就在面前，还需要看照片吗。” 

那句话他在姐姐爱看的电视剧里见过好多次，甚至他在一旁看的时候都忍不住嫌弃。 

太老套了。 

但是从他哥嘴里说出来，不知道是有嗓音的加成，还是那低沉沙哑的语气和周遭的氛围融在一起显得恰到好处，他竟没来由地感觉左边肋骨底下的那物跳得快了起来。 

“哥……” 

他最终还只是吐出了一个单音，撅着嘴唇，尾音却不知道拐了几个弯。靠他的伶牙俐齿绝不会在争辩上落入下风，但是他不想。 

处处争锋相对的感情太累，况且他们面对外界的身份已经足够让他们随时感到疲倦和乏力，有时候适时的装傻也不是什么坏事。 

再说了，艺声哥又不是别人。 

“哎西，真是。” 

似乎是早就习惯了他软绵的撒娇，他的艺声哥伸过来拿相纸的手换了个方向，轻飘飘地呼噜了几下他翘起来的头发。 

他哥喜欢扒拉自己的习惯倒是一点也没变，可是明明他已经三十多岁了诶，搞得自己还像个小孩子一样。 

想到这，他坐直了身子想说点什么，却看见他哥正拿着手机专心致志地拍着那张拍立得。 

“为什么要给拍立得拍照啊，哥拿着不就好了？” 

“这张给你啊。” 

“但是，可以再拍一张的。” 

“不一样的……”他哥好不容易找到了合适的角度，嘴里嘟囔着，“那是第一张。” 

“哪里不一样了？” 

“这叫仪式感。” 

“……” 

他自认为这么多年的相处，他哥那四次元的脑回路他已经摸清楚了七七八八，但是他忘了他哥也在变。 

就像年年都会变化的考题，就算拿着再详细的考纲，也会被偶尔蹦出来的新题打个措手不及。 

他自己非常理解仪式感，但是他哥突然提出的“新概念”还是让他愣了好一会儿。 

他们队里的其他哥哥有时候也会提及他哥异于常人的精神世界，他有时候坐在旁边听，便会忍不住插话道，你们不觉得很有趣吗。 

时光的洪流推着他们往前走，有时候不经意间便会发现自己舍弃了不少东西，此时如果还保留着一份原有的本心便是弥足珍贵。 

4

菜被端上来的时候还冒着热气，盛着的盘子还滋滋作响，扑鼻的香气涌来，他这才感觉到已经很饿了。 

早上赶通告之前好像没吃什么，他揉了揉自己的肚子，拿起了放在一边的手机，打开了相机。 

吃饭前拍照是对食物的尊重，他如是想。 

他举着手机寻找合适的角度时，余光瞥见对面那人镜头对着自己举起了手机。 

哎一古，又来了。 

他打包票，他哥现在拍下的照片一定会出现在SNS上，够快的话他还没放下手机他哥就发出去了。 

“哥，给我看看。” 

他朝着哥哥伸出手，却发现他哥对着手机笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。 

“我们咕噜果然很专心啊。” 

不会是自己的表情出了问题吧，他在脑海里头脑风暴了一下刚才的各种表情，确认无误后接过了手机，定睛一看，颇为无奈。 

就这？ 

“哥，你这样搞得好像我们没在一起吃过饭没拍过照似的。” 

“不觉得很可爱吗？” 

不觉得，他腹诽，但没说出来，只是拿着虫子眼装作嫌弃盯着那人。 

5 

他们不仅一起吃过很多次饭，而且爱拍照的哥哥也绝不会错过任何可以增加手机相册相片数量的机会，有时候光吃一顿饭就多出十几张照片来。 

他记得三年前那次他们一起去济州岛，也是差不多的情形。精致的日式餐厅很对他哥的胃口，等菜的时候他哥就拿着手机这拍拍那拍拍。 

昏黄的顶灯照着那人为了专辑新染的白发，显得整个人像被蒙上了一层雾。 

抓不住，碰不着，就算握住了，也随时会从指缝间溜走似的。 

像极了他们那时的状态。 

“钟云哥。” 

他轻声地唤着那人。 

“嗯？” 

“今天的照片，你会发sns吗？” 

说完之后他哥便抬起头不明所以地看了他一眼，连他自己都觉得太过反常。 

他一向对sns没有什么野心，注册的账号也渐渐变成了摆设，偶尔发一条，便会立刻收获大批饭们“圭贤偶吧终于想起了密码”之类的惊呼。 

原来他们两个真的很不一样，时间久了，以至于让他忘了之前一点一滴的试探磨合耗费了多大的力气。 

所以他问出口之后，室内有一瞬的寂静，那几秒钟像是具象化了一般，一点一点地扎在皮肉里。 

而那人似乎也是斟酌了许久，最终开口道，“不会。” 

也许是见他瞳孔晃动地太过剧烈，那人补充道，“你现在还在履行国家义务，不好出镜的……” 

说到后面声音越来越小，思绪好像也飘到了别处，眉头也不自觉地拧在了一起。 

他当然知道他哥在想什么，尽管那件事已经过去了许多年，但是依他哥良好的记忆力和敏感的性格，保不齐什么时候就会想起，并走马灯似的不断在脑海里回放。 

“没关系啊，我很快就回来了。” 

“还有半年多，”那人撑着下巴，额前过长的白发半遮着眼睛，嘴里絮叨，“怎么还有半年多呢……” 

他不知道作何解释，也知道他哥现在需要的也不是一个确切的回答。 

他伸出手，手指穿过后颈有些毛躁的发尾，把人拉过来，侧过头在那两片浅粉色的唇上印了一个吻。 

6

再次见到那人已经是三个月后，准确地说，是在电视上见到。 

虽说他不像现役那般与世隔绝，但是他的哥哥们忙，隔三差五都有通告，有些还需要坐长途飞机。 

不知道是哪个同僚打开了大厅里的电视，听见里面传来的熟悉的声音时他抬起了头，发现在播他的哥哥们正在录制的综艺。 

是接灵九退伍啊，他看着屏幕里穿着军装的亲故和周围簇拥着的哥哥们出了会儿神，笑了笑便移开了视线。 

到底是羡慕的，他看着手上的文件，重新步入社会，作为艺人，说不羡慕那是假的。 

“这是济州岛，大家能看到椰子树吧？” 

他处理事情的手一顿，尽管电视机开的声音很小，画面背景音有些嘈杂，但是不用抬头他就知道这个声音出自谁之口。 

“我最后一次来济州岛的时候大概是两个月前。” 

文件表面的那张纸已经给他无意识地捏起了一个折，听着那句话，他忍不住屏住了呼吸。 

“那时候，和圭贤一起去吃生鱼片来着。” 

他终于抬起了头，那人明明墨镜口罩把自己包裹得严严实实，但是他笃定，自己看见了藏在底下含着笑的眉眼。 

7

一整天的通告终于结束了，他一边等着工作人员帮自己拆掉身上系着的麦，一边看着渐渐西沉的落日。 

“好久没有和哥一起录过节目了。” 

“什么啊，明明后续专的时候才录过。” 

“不是的，”他转头看着那人，一字一句郑重其事地说道，“这是不一样的。” 

此“一起录”非彼“一起录”，他相信他哥听到了，也听懂了。 

因为他的艺声哥走了几步挪到了自己身侧，道，“你不是已经回来了吗，我们还有很多时间。” 

还会有无数个像今天一样的昏昏沉沉，轻轻的风淡淡的梦，和淡淡的年年岁岁。 

FIN.


End file.
